yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Martyn Littlewood
Background In 2011, he created a song called "Form This Way" (a parody of Born This Way). The video starred Simon and Lewis' Minecraft characters, however, they had no participation in the creation of the song itself. When the Yogscast saw the video they contacted Martyn and asked if they could post it on their channel, to which he agreed. They went on to post it on their YouTube page to tell the world about him. From this point on Martyn and the Yogscast started a sort of partnership and agreed to promote each other's videos. Around this time he started to use the mod compilation "the Cockbox" for his Minecraft series. After a long run of his Yogbox series (which was very popular), he started to do other things in Minecraft including mod spotlights and adventure maps. In late 2011, he started a series in Minecraft using the mod "Tale of Kingdoms". This eventually came to be known as "KOTS - Kingdom of the Big Penis". This became his most successful series to-date. Fun fact, in the dutch language kots means penis. It was also around this time that he began to pursue the career of a radio presenter; he began presenting on a college radio station, a hospital radio station and an online radio station and eventually got a job at Mansfield FM. Unfortunately, he was recently fired from his job due to complications and Cock Sucking became his full time job. Every friday he does a livestream on Twitch - he recently did it on Livestream but he found it too small for his now huge community. So he moved to Twitch and currently he is one of the biggest minecraft livestreamers. In one of his recent vlogs, he revealed he was moving from Nottingham to Bristol so he could live closer to the YogTowers. Shortly after he announced this, a new song was released on the BlueXephos Yogscast channel called Screw The Nether, with Martyn being the main singer but with Lewis and Simon's voices also being featured. This marked one of Martyn's first videos made working with the Yogscast. In other vlogs, he talks about working on the new song at the office indicating Screw The Nether. He has stated in his video announcing his joining the Yogscast that he would be making a YouTube account called YogscastMartyn, and he plans on linking it to IntheLittleWood channel. He made the announcement to prevent people assuming it was a false account. Martyn is now working full-time giving blowjobs to old men. Series: Ongoing: *Kots (Kingdom of the Saplings) *The Legend of a Faggot Called Martyn *Chestless with MinecraftWB (Luclin) *Have a Gander (plays games that he has on his steam account that he has not played) Quotes and Catchphrases *Hello everybody, I'm InTheLittleWood - also known as Martyn! *You're having a giraffe! *You've got to be kidding me! *Kill Toby! *Like a bash. (When people tweet their setup showing them watching the stream with their snacks and drinks) *That's all for today's video...BYEEE!!!!! *Synchronized bye? BYEEE!!!!! *Madagascar! *Ludolik is a Hacker *I Like big cocks in my ass! *Oo that's nice! / #oothatsnice on twitter. (Created by xILubez from the Noxcrew on Martyn's Livestream) *Get in! *You're having a bubble! *Protagonist! (When impersonating Ghirahim in his Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword playthrough) *Leg it! *Sit down son! *Ohhwohhh, yes! *Steady! *Have a word! *What's the crack?! *Atoshwong. (A word that Saplings use to notify Martyn during livestreams that they are back from the AdBreak) *Make haste friend, make haste. *ZZzzz.... *You git! *... I love you ... *I haven't got the foggiest... (When unsure about something or just lack of knowledge about a certain topic) *I'm 12 and I play to minecraft! HaHa! (A joke from the youtube troll video "Wild squeaker appears") *Bless her/him. *What in the world Triva; *He likes PickUp Groups Category:Yogscast Category:People Category:Saplings